The two warriors
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Project Crystal Lake… A project designed to create the ultimate soldier… But a Demonic invasion awakens these two unstoppable warriors… And they have one goal. Rated T for violence, profanity and death, set during 2016 Doom. Chapters pushed to Christmas due to computer issues.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, Doom/Friday the 13** **th** **. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own FT13/Doom, Paramount, Warner Bros, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Mars.)**

Dr. Samuel Hayden watched as two figures were awakened… One he was expecting… The other he hadn't.

The first was the figure referred to as the 'Doom Marine…'

He started killing the processed in the room he was in, slamming one into the wall with his bare hands, shooting another with the pistol he had.

The other was 'Project Crystal Lake…' He had thought the project had promise when the man who had first taken the mantle the project had been found and his dna used to make this new warrior…

"Jaylene is free… And there's no telling what she will do…"

Samuel said, he knew what the killer Jaylene had been based off of was capable… And she was much more dangerous than that killer…

He decided to try and communicate with the Doom Marine, he was the more controllable one… But he had no way of knowing what the soldier would do.

 **(With the Doom Marine.)**

The Doom Marine pulled on the helmet of his Praetor Armor, tightening the armor…. He heard a voice.

"I see you have awoken…. I am grateful for your timing… I am Dr. Samuel Hayden… I believe we can solve this problem in a way that benefits us both?"

The face of a cyborg said as the Marine scowled, this man… This thing, had to be partly responsible for what had happened, the bodies of innocent workers at the foot of the screen showed this... And he would have to fix the relay to find out where these demons had crawled from… Though he already had a good idea...

"No…"

The Doom Marine hissed to himself before he smashed the screen and tossed it to the side, he had to find a way to get to the surface… The Demons needed to be slain.

Little did the soldier know of the other entity in the facility… One he would soon meet.

He proceeded through the doorway, walked around the corner to another Processed before shooting it in the chest, he then kneed the former Human in the face, slaying it as he stepped over the body and shot another.

He found a shotgun grasped in the hands of a former security or soldier for the facility.

"Rest in peace…"

The Doom Marine muttered as he pulled the weapon free and turned it over, looking over the weapon as he cocked it and opened the door.

He proceeded through the door and was greeted by an Imp, a figure which he knew was nothing but canon fodder to the forces he had laid waste to before.

"Time to go to work…"

The Doom Marine stated as the Imp fired a fireball, the Marine simply dodged it by cocking his head to the side and then fired the Shotgun, dazing the Imp.

He then rushed the Imp and punched it in the stomach, killing it.

 **(With Jaylene.)**

Project Crystal Lake was designed to create a super soldier… The DNA of Jason Voorhees to create an undying soldier which could be used to fight… Things like this.

What Dr. Hayden wanted to know is how a girl… A girl who didn't have any of those violent desires to kill was ripping the Unwilling apart, she crushed one against the wall and punched a hole through one as she looked up at the camera.

She wore jet black armor with hints of red to it, the prototype for a new armor that was designed for her.

She was missing parts of it… Armor like the apparel that her template wore.

She glared up at camera with cold blue eyes, she didn't kill out of a desire for violence… At least she didn't think so… But they had attacked her… And she had slain them in self-defense.

She turned and spotted a combat knife, for some reason, she felt drawn to it despite it not being the weapon she felt like using.

"Demons…"

Jaylene whispered as her armor glowed with crimson energy, she turned and marched through the door, eager to find the disturbance she had somehow sensed.

she marched past slain workers and soldiers, she frowned as she looked at them…. And then she continued past them.

She entered an elevator and blinked as it ascended.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. This idea came to me when I played the doom game and this is what came of it… Next chapter will show Jaylene and the Doom Marine… Who has a name in this story? And it will be on next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
